The subject matter described herein relates generally to a solar junction box and, more particularly, to a contact rail for a solar junction box.
Solar junction boxes are utilized to transfer power from solar modules to an electrical device, for example, an inverter/combiner box and/or other solar modules arranged in a daisy chain. The solar junction box includes contact rails that direct power through the junction box. A module coupling end of each contact rail is configured to connect to a contact of the solar module. A mating end of at least one of the contact rails is configured to connect to a cable and/or contact of the electrical device. A rail cover is positioned over the contact rails to enable the module coupling end to connect to the contact of the solar module. Specifically, the rail cover provides a pivot member for an elongated tool that is utilized to connect a module coupling fastener to the contact of the solar module. The module coupling fastener is pulled back with the elongated tool so that the contact of the solar module can be inserted between the module coupling fastener and a base of the module coupling end. Axial diodes extend over the rail cover and between the contact rails to direct the power from the solar module to the electrical device.
However, conventional solar junction boxes are not without disadvantages. In particular, the rail cover complicates the process of assembling the solar junction boxes. The diodes include contacts that are configured to attach to the contact rails. The contacts must be attached through holes formed in the rail cover. Passing the contacts through the holes to couple them to the contact rail complicates the assembly process of the solar junction box. Complicating the assembly process may increase the time and costs associated with assembling the junction box. The rail cover also complicates the process of replacing diodes and other components of the solar junction box. In particular, the rail cover may have to be removed to replace some components.
Additionally, the rail cover may become disengaged from the solar junction box, when the contact of the solar module is inserted between the module coupling fastener and the base of the contact rail. Specifically, the elongated tool is configured to move the module coupling fastener to create a gap for the contact of the solar module between the module coupling fastener and the base of the contact rail. The elongated tool pivots about the rail cover to move the module coupling fastener. Pressure on the rail cover from pivoting the elongated tool may cause the rail cover to become displaced from the solar junction box.
Moreover, conventional solar junction boxes require the contact rails to be individually coupled thereto. The diodes are then coupled to the contact rails after the contact rails have been positioned within the junction box. Individually coupling the contact rails and diodes increases the time required to assemble the solar junction box.
A need remains for a solar junction box that does snot require a rail cover for assembly. Another need remains for a contact rail assembly that can be pre-assembled before being inserted into a junction box.